


We'll Make Beautiful Music Together

by matistama



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/F, Human AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-12-12 11:42:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11736345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/matistama/pseuds/matistama
Summary: Analiese was only looking for an apartment closer to the middle of town at low costs - not to have a roommate who didn't appreciate the classical. That's what Analiese got for rooming with a DJ.





	We'll Make Beautiful Music Together

**Author's Note:**

> As always, Analiese is NyoAustria, and Evelin is NyoEstonia. Daniel is NyoHungary, and Rozie is NyoLatvia.
> 
> The song at the end is 'Roses and Violets' by Alexander Jean.

Analiese was only looking for an apartment closer to the middle of town at low costs - not to have a roommate who didn't appreciate the classical. That wasn't to say she wasn't grateful that Daniel had suggested his younger cousin's place. Or that said younger cousin wasn't kind for not even giving second thought of letting her stay. Evelin had even been welcoming and helped Analiese move her things in.

However, Analiese couldn't get past the fact that her new roommate would only listen to house mixes or electro or discotrance or whatever else she had called it. At least Evelin had the courtesy to let the music only be heard slightly from her headphones instead of on speakers, but would it hurt to listen to something better than that? Maybe listen to Bach or Wagner? Even some pop music at the very least?

That's what Analiese got for rooming with a DJ.

While Analiese was closer to town to be closer to the main music theatres for her job as a violinist, Evelin was closer to town to be closer to the clubs and other nightlife for her own profession. While it felt near hypocritical to think so, Analiese wasn't even sure it was a true profession. Some people would not understand that she could be 'just' a violinist for a profession even though Analiese had years upon years of training. What did Evelin have?

Just some odd electronics. A computer could do her job.

OK, she probably did better than a computer, so at least there was that. And Evelin did seem to enjoy it. She would talk proudly about it even.

It still seemed ridiculous.

With everything, her roommate being uncultured was not enough to make Analiese want to move back out. The rent was easy to manage even in slow months. Evelin was good about keeping things clean except for the glitter that came back with her. Analiese had ended up making sure to have a lint roller in her bag for that and the cat, Öise. Analiese did though enjoy the cat’s company as the Siamese would curl up next to her for a nap.

* * *

After only a few weeks and what Analiese thought would be an unpredictable schedule on Evelin's part, they fell into a routine. Analiese would wake up around 8 in the morning. Evelin would be still asleep - a side effect from staying up very late at her job. Analiese would have coffee and some small breakfast before heading off to a rehearsal or some sort of park festival.

Evelin woke up around noon to 2 depending on how late she was out the last night. If Analiese was there, they normally had lunch together to save a bit of money. If Analiese wasn't there, Evelin seemed to have coffee and breakfast too even if it was the afternoon. Evelin would then spend her time working on a playlist or something - Analiese didn't bother to ask. Analiese would be home mid-afternoon about to get ready for a concert or theatre work. If she didn't have anything that night, she would use the time to read in the living room on the single couch. By that point, Evelin would start getting ready to leave if she had to dj that night. The cat would then come up on the couch with Analiese, laying next to her if she wasn't hungry.

Dressed in mainly bright blue, neons, and black, Evelin would leave always giving a quick goodbye to her roommate and the cat before heading out the door with a heavy padded bag. Analiese would have the night to herself and a quiet cat. She would softly have the classics playing in the background as she made dinner and kept reading. If she needed to go to a concert, she would normally be back by 11. She would feed the cat and sleep.

Evelin came home at 3 or 4 in the morning. She did try to be quiet. The only reason Analiese would wake up from her roommate coming home would be that the cat would be meowing at her owner for food.

Their routine was normal, but their schedules made them see very little of each other. For the first month, they only had one day off at the same time. They used that day to spend time with their own friends. It didn't bother Analiese much. If they had an entire day together at the apartment with no one else, she was sure it would be awkward. Things always became awkward anyway during overlaps.

During their second month as roommates, Analiese had come home early as the day playing at the park had rained out. She came the apartment with wet shoes that she knew she would need to clean later, but she rather just rest. Evelin's cat greeted her with purrs and affection. Her owner was taking a shower, getting ready for a ‘gig’ as she called it. Analiese decided to get a snack when she heard noise coming from the hall. Not footsteps however but music. Singing to be precise. It was top 40s pop, a catchy tune that Analiese was sure would be stuck in her head for the rest of the day. As much as it was an earworm, it was enjoyable to listen to. She wondered why Evelin had only just turned on the radio.

However, there was no instruments or background singers. In fact, Analiese was sure the song was by a different singer, a male one. The voice though singing was distinctly female. It was good enough - more than good enough Analiese thought - to be on the radio, and yet, it had to be Evelin.

She hadn't heard Evelin sing before, but she wondered why she hadn't. Evelin might have been vocally gifted even. It was a shame to waste her voice on loud, rarely vocal music. The shower stopped halfway through the song and the lyrics were hummed at this point. After a few minutes, Evelin stepped out of the bathroom and started past the kitchen to her room.

When walking past the kitchen, Evelin stopped, noticing her roommate back. She wore a bathrobe, and her glasses with drops of water sticking to them. It was if she didn't bother cleaning them off then again she had contacts for her gigs so she could wear dark shades over them. It was a shame since Evelin looked very nice in her round glasses.

"Didn't… you have a concert today?"

"I did. It's rained out though. No use staying out in the rain with our instruments."

"Oh, alright…" Analiese expected Evelin to walk off at that point. "How long have you been here?"

"A couple minutes."

"Cool, cool." Evelin still didn't move. She shifted though on her feet staring down at her cat rubbing up against her legs. “Did you hear anything?”

"Some. You have a nice voice. Probably doesn't belong for just a shower."

"Thanks." Evelin walked on quickly, but Analiese could spot a blush before she was out of sight.

She sighed looking down at Öise now back against her legs. “She’s a strange one, your owner.” The cat meowed in response.

For a while, Analiese didn't comment again if she heard Evelin singing no matter how nice it sounded. If Evelin knew the other heard, she would be blushing. Evelin typically seemed so confident. Why was it so embarrassing to get a compliment?

* * *

About a month later, Analiese came home ready for a night of reading. Evelin had already left earlier, meeting up with a friend who was supposed to give her another of her shirts. She had come to know that most of Evelin's gig clothes were made by the same friend. Or, well, they were painted by the same friend. It was nice to know Evelin was supporting her friends' talents even if it was to make brightly colored things.

Analiese feed the cat meowing for a meal, switched on some music - a random assortment of waltz, and curled up on the couch diving into another book. After an hour of reading and half of that with a cat sleeping next to her as usual, she heard the front door open.

"I'm back!" said Evelin kicking off her shoes. The cat next to Analiese stretched and jumped off the couch before heading to the door. "How's my baby girl?" Evelin asked in that near baby talk tone with her cat. Evelin walked to the living room a cat in her arms.

"Welcome back."

"Thanks. The venue for the show tonight had an emergency come up, so I'm home tonight. Do you have anything going on?"

"No, nothing. Do you want me to turn the music off?"

"It's good. I find it calming." Evelin plopped down with the cat on her lap which jumped off a moment later. Analiese wondered why Evelin would even want to listen to something not in her tastes. "Whatcha reading?"

"Frankenstein." Again.

"Nice, it's a good read."

"You read classics?"

"Of course. I went to school. Though that one was something I just picked up one day in middle school. I heard about the story, and I wanted to see if it matched up to my expectations."

"Did it?"

"Nope… It exceeded them."

"Really? Are you sure my roommate isn't at the gig and you are someone else?"

"Hey hey! It shouldn't be _that_ surprising I liked it! Just because I'm a DJ doesn't mean that I can't appreciate something more 'sophisticated.'" Evelin made air quotes. "I like to try everything once."

"… Even classical music?"

"Yeah, I even have some favorites to play on the piano."

"I didn't know you played piano."

"What do you think I do with the keyboard in my room?"

"Not sure honestly. I thought it was for- What was that term you used? Ah yes, aesthetic."

"Well if that was what it was for, I have too much aesthetic to keep a keyboard in my room like it is now. Getting rid of it would free up some needed space in my room.”

"Then would it be alright to hear you play sometime?"

"What about right now then? We are both free. Unless you want to keep reading that. I wouldn't blame you."

"I think I can keep reading later."

"Great! Grab some headphones!"

Analiese nodded and got her favorite pair. Evelin let Analiese sit on her desk chair as she hooked up two sets of headphones with a splitter on the back of the keyboard. She quickly switched it on and changed the setting to grand piano.

Analiese wasn't so sure what to expect. Probably some missed keys at least. However as Evelin played, it was apparent that she had been playing for years. No sheet music. Just closed eyes and fingers gracefully pressing keys. Analiese imagined Evelin without the blue streaks in her hair and a simple yet somewhat formal outfit. Her contacts switched back to her round frames. It took a bit to get the picture in her mind, but it was nice especially thinking of a grand piano to match. Evelin was no Mozart yet, but she could be great.

Analiese opened her eyes back to the sight of Evelin playing. She was great. The image in front of her of a DJ of bright colors playing a classic seemed to be just as nice though as the formal appearance she thought of. They were both lovely.

That was a weird thought, but Analiese waved it away to keep listening.

As the song ended, Evelin slipped off her headphones looking at Analiese. "Was that alright?"

"Alright is an understatement. Why aren't you a pianist?"

Evelin laughed meekly. "It never really grabbed my attention as much to play like this." She gestured to her electronics beside her.

"Really? You grabbed mine. You could be on the stage performing the music of the greats!"

"Thanks, but it wasn't for me. I would rather come up with new things. Something felt right about doing what I do now."

"New? Don't you just play playlists as a DJ?"

"Me? No. It’s not the kind of DJ I am. I like to mash things up. Put songs together seamlessly or make things into music that normally aren’t. It’s fun like composing! Have you heard any of my stuff?"

"No... can I?"

"You sure you want to listen to it? Or did my roommate get switched out?" She smiled teasing.

"Just because I like classical doesn't mean I can't try something new now and again." That may had been a somewhat of a lie, but Evelin didn’t need to know.

Evelin smiled with a nod pulling out her phone and plugging the splitter into the headphone jack. "This is pretty new. Goes over well at gigs." She pressed play.

It was certainly a mashup if Evelin’s description was accurate. She recognized some of the music from the radio, and some was things she would hear on walks down busy streets. However, it did sound like music. Rhythmic maybe a bit like a computer but still human in the mix. She wondered how this sounded in a crowd of people. The music took her through a build up making her heart near rise before it dropped her a free fall.

It was something she could feel within her favorite classics. She didn't know she could feel that in something like this.

As Analise listened, Evelin looked down at her feet like she did when caught singing in the shower. She was silently counting beats if her fingers were any indication, but she would glance at Analiese.

Analiese didn't quite understand the embarrassment. This wasn’t like her playing the piano, which she obviously didn’t play as much. The fact didn’t bring such a blush to her cheeks. Evelin played this for others already. Probably hundreds. What was one person going to matter?

As the song faded, Evelin paused the music before it went to the next one. "Was it okay?"

"I think okay would also be a severe understand statement."

"So you do like it?"

"Yes, it’s much better than I expected though honestly I'm just a classical person. I'm not sure how much my opinion matters in this."

Evelin's eyes were lit up. "It matters a lot! I must be doing something good then!"

"Evelin, you play often for venues. You don't think you are doing 'good?'"

Evelin laughed. "Well yeah, but I wanted you to like it. It’s not everyday you know someone is listening out there who isn’t used to it. I mean in my line of work, this is so typical, but you. Ah, I spent ages-"

Evelin started to ramble about this and that as Analiese thought to herself. Why did her opinion matter so much? Analiese didn't know if she should ask.

* * *

 

"So you got to hear me play. Would it be alright if I listened to you and your violin?" Evelin asked on one of their mutual days off.

"Sure." Evelin looked expectantly at her. "You mean right now?"

"If that's okay."

"Alright, one moment then." Analiese went to her room and opened her violin case. It sat in red velvet looking as beautiful as it did when Analiese found it. When she went back to the living room, Evelin had gotten the cat on her lap eyes squinting as she enjoyed scratches on her neck. Evelin's eyes had light up when she saw the violin.

Seeing the excited look, it brought butterflies in her stomach. She had played in front of so many people. Hundred to two hundred at times. Hundreds of eyes on her did not compare to the two on her now. It was like an audition for first chair except instead of neutral expressions, Evelin was smiling at her.

She felt she had to do amazing.

Analiese blocked out the nervousness as she prepared like she learned how to do over time. She looked away from the smiling face before placing her hands in position to play. The song was something she had played so often to the point she would tend to mess with the notes of the composition. She kept her eyes closed keeping herself from looking at her roommate.

When it ended, she took a breath she was holding before peeking back, Evelin looked as if she might burst with excitement, and the nerves left in Analiese dispersed. "That. Was. Perfect." Evelin said in just over a whisper.

"Thank you."

"Ever done a collab before?"

"A what?"

"Collab? Collaboration? A couple of people creating something together.”

"I guess not."

"Would you like to?"

"What did you have in mind?"

"Well, I was thinking. Your violin skills, my work with the piano and launch controller. Picture it! We would make beautiful music together!"

“That would be-” Wait, that doesn’t sound right. A moment later, Analiese couldn't stop herself from blushing, new nerves taking place again. "That may be nice though… um. Maybe you need to rephrase that last sentence."

There were a few blinks before Evelin went into blushing too. "Oh, well! I just mean it would be really cool? You know? Classical with Techno or something like that… I normally do it all here, but there are recording areas to go to. I think it would be fun. I think Rozie knows someone with-”

Evelin couldn't seem to stop rambling yet again, so Analiese's mind drifted. The strangest thought crossed her mind. If Evelin had meant it romantically, she wouldn't be opposed to that either.

What was she even thinking? Her and this girl? Who wore ridiculous colors on a regular basis and listened to things that she was sure that were of a made-up genre. What kind of pair would they be?

She brushed the thought away paying back attention to Evelin's words. The thought would keep reappearing though no many how many times she brushed it away.

* * *

 

It took some time to make the collab between their schedules. They planned and created well in advance on their own, but recording meant waiting until they had ample amount of time to be together. It took about 3 months after proposing the idea for them to finally record.

Evelin had used her connections to get a nice recording space for them. Analiese noted that they could have done it sooner if Analiese recorded on her own day off, and Evelin worked on it later. However, live was the best and most natural way to record it, according to Evelin. Not that Analiese really disagreed. It just felt someone awkward again.

Awkward mainly because her mind kept on bringing up what Evelin told her months ago. She countered it every time, but her mind started to counter her as well.  
  
Why would I like someone who dresses so ridiculously? _They actually are rather cute and put together well. Plus isn’t most of it due to her job anyways?_ But she’s an DJ and I am classic. It shouldn't mesh. _And yet they were making a collab and Evelin enjoyed the classic. Analiese even enjoyed the modern._ Oh hush, mind!

She wouldn't tell anyone she ended up getting a few CDs of thing that were out of her norm. She didn't even let Evelin know. It felt like a dirty secret.

Analiese would counter to her mind that Evelin didn't mean anything romantic by it. _But what if she did? Why was Evelin so embarrassed to be caught singing or performing what she loved to do for a living with just her?_

She had to press down the voice countering her in her head, but no matter how much she crushed the voice, she couldn't stop though from her heart rate picking up if she saw Evelin light up over the collab. She just hoped Evelin didn't notice it.

* * *

 

They settled down in the recording room. It was small, nothing like she was used to when performing in theatres or parks. Analiese at least didn't have a large instrument. Evelin had quite of bit of things, but after spending the better part of an hour getting it set up, it didn't take up as much as expected.

  
They went quickly into recording neither sure how many takes it could take. Analiese started the piece with the violin joined with the piano for a moment. It was the comforting classic Analiese was used to - up until the piano played one note over and over starting every first count and speeding up. Evelin had one hand over the launch controller ready to transition to the what she called "dropping the bass." It fell down, and Analiese felt herself go down with it. Analiese watched for a brief moment Evelin's fingers dancing across the controller with just as much grace as they did against the piano. In fact, sometimes they danced across both.

Analiese kept her focus though to her violin and the music again. Letting the music take over her. This may have been the first time they put their talents together, but it felt right.

* * *

 

"We could take a bit of a break. We deserve it."

“Can’t we try once more?”

"I'm not sure I have it in me. What if you just play something quick and then take a break?"

"I guess. What should I do?"

"You could sing. Something slow probably. It may help."

"Hmm…. Give me a moment then.” Evelin stood up from her spot and brought the microphone over to her set up next to the piano. "I don't have any songs of my own, but I think I can do a cover. It's been a while though." She messed with the microphone getting it down to a level she felt satisfied with.

Evelin didn't even say what she wanted to sing before she pressed the record button. She positioned her fingers over the keyboard. She hesitated for a brief moment before starting playing.

_There’s something on my mind. There’s something on my mind._

Analiese didn’t recognize the song, but Evelin could remember the lyrics easily. It was slow; that much Analiese could tell. It was also beautiful, the way her fingers dance along the keyboard.

_Roses are red. Violets are blue. I know I’m meant to be with you._

Analiese saw Evelin glance at her during the first chorus. She felt a blush rising to her cheeks as Evelin looked away. Her mind wandered again but still listening to the cover.

_Love is not enough. Why can’t love just be enough?_

_She's singing it for you._ She picked a song she liked. It wouldn't be for me.

_‘Cause I want is you. And all I need is you._

_She knows so many songs. Why this one?_ Analiese didn't counter her thoughts this time or squash them.

Evelin pressed the record button again before giving a sigh of relief. "That did help. Thanks. Do you wanna go eat?"

"Sure." Analiese didn’t stand though.

"Alright, come on. I got the keys, so our stuff is safe." Evelin got up and went towards the door but was stopped. She looked back. "Is something wrong?"

Analiese looked down at her hand on Evelin's. "Umm… no. I just." _Ask her. Then you'll know._ Analiese looked back up. "Why that song?"

Evelin avoid the other's gaze at the question. "It just came to me? First thing I thought of. You know?" Analiese kept staring not sure what to say. She felt near disappointed. "Well I guess not the first. The first I thought of was ‘Slow’ but I'm not sure of a song I could sing that is called that. Then you were just right here, and I keeping having the song stuck in my head. And it is a slow song. I’m not sure. Is there-”

Analiese stood up. "You're rambling again."

"Sorry.”

"Don't be. It can be informative." She bit her lip. "I think your train of thought missed a step or two. You saw me. You keep having a song stuck in your head. What is the connection?"

Evelin looked finally at her. "When I look at you, I get that song stuck in my head. Well it’s not the only one.” She laughs meekly. “It's kind of silly right?"

Analiese's previous disappointment is replaced with the fluttering in her heart. She moved a step closer. “I don't think it is silly. I think it's really sweet. It says a lot."

"It does?"

"Yes, it says we would make beautiful music together." She wasn’t sure exactly when they were almost toe to toe, but she used the fact as she leaned up.

Evelin met her halfway pressing a kiss to her lips.


End file.
